A Silver Memory
by lunastars
Summary: An old friend of Brian's comes back into his life. She has her own secrets, bumps heads with certian members of the team and even manages to fall in love. - Rated T for swearing and certain scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is set around the first movie. Imagine Brian convinced the police someone else did the heists, he then quit and soon regained in the trust of the team. Jesse wasn't shot and none of the other bad stuff at the end of the film happened to the team. Also, Vince and Dom are 24, Leon and Brian are 23, Jesse and Letty are 21 and Mia is 20. My OC is 19._

* * *

Juliet Silver, most commonly known as Silver, was one of those girls you wouldn't expect to get into trouble, but that's exactly what she did. She'd been a small town girl her whole life, but she'd also been that small time girl who had dreams much larger than where she was stuck. She was about 5"4, her skinned was tanned, her eyes were a dark brown colour as was her hair. It just reached her shoulders and naturally curled slightly at the ends.

She was currently walking through the streets LA after leaving her hometown for a vacation. She had no real idea of where she was going exactly but she knew she had to get away. It had been way too long since her last trip, and this would be the first one on her own. LA had been her first choice for many reasons but now that she was here she wasn't so sure what she wanted to do, or what she was going to do.

She was surrounded by houses and what looked like garages used for shops. As she walked along the side of the streets that held said shops she noticed two guys leaning against a half wall that ran along the side of one of the buildings. Her paced picked up in an attempt to get past them quicker, she tried to look as casual as possible so not to draw any attention to herself. But the two guys kept staring at her and as she passed they got up to follow her. She kept her head down as they shouted rude remarks at her.

"I don't think she wants to go home with you boys, so I suggest you move on!" A voice shouted as Silver stopped and one of them grabbed her arm.

"This is none of your business," one of them growled. "We just wanna talk to her."

"Don't sound it to me, plus, you're on my property."

"Are we fuck!" The second guy shouted. "This is a public walkway, old man."

_Old man? _Silver thought to herself. The guy was definitely older than her and the two guys but no way was he _old_. She took the chance to look at the guys, they were definitely no older than her.

"That's not the version the police will hear when they come to carter your ass off to the hospital," the man growled.

"Fine, she ain't worth it anyway," the second guy spoke again.

The first guy let go of Silver's arm and the two of them stalked off. She watched them go, as did the man who threatened them. After they were out of sight SIlver rolled up her shirt sleeves and stuck her hands in her short's pockets. She turned to face the man. He was much taller than her, bald on top and more muscle than she'd ever seen up close in her life. His hands were flexing and his eyes were on the spot where the two guys had disappeared.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I could've handled it, but thanks."

"It's no problem, I'm Dom," he smiled. "This is my garage, why don't you come inside and get a coffee or something?"

"Oh, sure... Thanks," she said awkwardly as she followed him inside.

She noticed that the inside looked bigger and more professional than it did on the outside. She followed Dom over to where there was a small kitchen area. She sat down on the stool he motioned to as he switched on the kettle.

"How do you take it?" He asked.

"Oh, milk, three sugars."

He looked strangely impressed as he got the milk out of the fridge. He filled Silver's mug with coffee, milk and three sugars. He then poured in the water once it was boiled. After that he made his own, which she noticed was the exact same as hers, then got out six more mugs and started filling them.

"Guys! Coffee and tea is ready."

She noted that only five people came over. She studied each of them and took notice of their names when Dom introduced them.

"The smaller guy is Jesse, this beautiful woman is Letty, that's my little sister Mia, the scruffy one is Vince and that's Leon."

"Hi," Silver said happily, with a slight nervous tone to her voice. "I'm, Silver."

"Strange name," Vince commented as he sat down with his mug of coffee.

"My full name is Juliet Silver but mostly everyone calls me Silver."

"What's wrong with Juliet?" Mia asked.

Silver just shrugged. "Just thought my last name was cooler."

"There are you!" Mia said happily to someone out of view from Silver.

When Silver turned around to see she almost choked on her coffee. "Brian?" She croaked. "Brian!" She put her mug down on the side before jumping off the stool and running at him. As she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck he grabbed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist for extra support.

"Hello, trouble," he smirked. "Long time, no speak."

"That's your fault," she grinned, momentarily forgetting about everyone else.

She leaned in and gave Brian a peck on the lips. A friendly gesture, nothing romantic about, she'd missed him so much that she couldn't help it. They continued to grin each other as they hugged tightly. Eventually he let her down and she took a step back.

"You two know each other?" Mia asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Brian said. "Silver and I have been friends for years... Well actually, I haven't seen her for years. How old are you now?"

"Nineteen," she said proudly.

"Fuck," Brian started. "Yeah, I haven't seen her since she was wow, fourteen."

"Yeah, you were my age the last time I saw you," Silver laughed as she picked up her mug of coffee.

"Time flies."

"Unfortunately," Silver frowned.

"Wait. Is everything, OK? What are you doing out here?" He looked concerned now.

"Fancied a holiday."

"Marge and Roy agreed to that?" She gave him a look. "They didn't!"

She nodded and then smiled. "It' OK, I'm fine on my own."

"What did they do?" Vince asked, obviously being nosey.

"Gave up on her," Brian frowned.

"I'm a foster kid," Silver smiled. "Not in a bad way though. My dad was never around and my brother had an accident. Mum didn't want to put him in a home and I wasn't much help, it was really stressful for her, having to look after two kids when one was ill... So I made a deal, I'd go into care and visit them at weekends to help out a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he's not the same anymore."

"So if Marge and Roy got rid of you, why didn't you go back home?" Mia asked quietly.

"I couldn't face them, I wanted a break, I'll go see them soon."

"How old are ya?" Leon asked curiously.

"Nineteen." They all gave her a funny look. "Yeah I know, I'm an adult, I don't need foster parents. But I was with Roy and Marge when I was seventeen, almost eighteen and they said I could stay after that."

Brian sat down and put his arm around her. After that conversations about Silver and her past changed. The team talked a little about themselves and asked for stories about Brian, all of the guys wanted embarrassing ones.

As time went on Silver couldn't help looking at her old friend. She hadn't seen him in so long and old feelings were rushing back. Some of them good and some of them bad. She frowned while thinking about it but every time Brian looked at her she grinned, much to Mia's dislike.

* * *

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

"OK guys, time to pack everything up so we can get home!" Dom shouted.

Silver watched as everyone went into action to clean up the garage. She felt her stomach drop slightly as Brian moved from her side in order to help. She thought she saw Mia give her a strange look, a warning look but when she looked back Mia was talking to Dom. She watched them as they looked through some papers, she was hoping to see if Mia gave her the same look.

When she didn't Silver jumped off of her seat and went over to where Jesse stood. He was cut off from the others, tucked away around a corner.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked quietly, wanting to be useful.

Jesse looked at her nervously. "Erm, yes please."

"What can I do?"

"See all that stuff on the desk?" When she nodded he continued. "They have to go in this cabinet and I end up having to get up and down repeatedly, so if I stay on the floor would you pass them down to me one at a time?"

"Of course," she said as she waited for him to sit down. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"Stuff for my computer, models, smaller car parts, you get the gist."

"What's it all for?" she asked curiously as she passed him a small model of an old American muscle car.

"Well the models are for my amusement, brightens the place up when I'm working and having a bad day, but I'd never leave them on display while I wasn't here. I can also use them as references too."

"And the car parts?" She passed him what looked like a miniature version of an engine.

"So I can study them at my desk with all my equipment and then locate them on the bigger models, these ones are the ones I'm working on for a personal project. I only use this method when I need to study things in-depth or it's a big job. You don't want to ruin the real thing, y'know?"

She passed him the rest of the models and car parts, when she got to the computer stuff she said, "and I'm assuming this is just software?"

"Mostly, I'll show you one I use the most in a moment."

"OK," she smiled happily.

Once she had passed him everything, he made sure that it was all put away securely. He then went and stood in front of his laptop which was situated on a table next to the cabinet. He offered her the tall stool behind him. She moved it slowly and hoisted herself up onto it.

"Now, it looks pretty plain, right?"

She looked at his laptop. It had a black background with blue through it in a swirl design. There were icons going around outside but apart from that it looked pretty plain. "Yeah, it doesn't look that impressive."

"Wait for it," he grinned. He selected a dropdown menu and opened a file. A basic frame for a car came into view, it had a shell but it was pretty run down and simple.

"Jesse, I…"

"Don't be so impatient," he laughed. "Look."

She watched as he went to work. His hands moved fast, using the mouse and the keyboard, she found it hard to keep up. He selected various icons around the screen, rotated the car and clicked and dragged around the car. He didn't pause or explain what he was doing till he was finished.

"What do you think now?"

"Wow." She had to admit, it was pretty impressive. The car looked all shiny and new. "But what would you use it for?"

"See that run down old car over there? At the back," he said. When she looked round and nodded he continued, "well, it's a big job so we want to be sure what we want to do with it, so I come up with various designs on here. Also, it's a lot of fun."

"I thought Brian was a car nerd."

"We all are," he smiled. "Brian is actually quite low on the car nerd meter in this garage so to speak."

"Really?" she asked, amused. "I guess it was because I only really knew him and my brother who were into cars. I mean, they had other friends, but I didn't know them that well."

"You know Brian pretty well."

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing," she sighed.

"Come on you two, we're all going now," Leon said as he put his head around the corner.

Jesse and Silver followed him back round to where the others were. Now the garage looked pretty tidy and even more spacious. She stood awkwardly to the side as the others were discussing their plans for the evening before they headed off.

"Where are you staying while you're here?" Brian asked suddenly. "And actually, how long are you here for?"

"I'm hoping to stay for as long as possible, I haven't had a holiday in years," she smiled, more to herself than anyone. "So because of that I figured I'd get a hotel room."

"But you're just a kid." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Brian when you wanted to leave home and have fun people told you you were too young, but did you listen? No. You despised the word kid, yet here you are, using it on me."

"I didn't mean it, all I meant was you're young, you haven't been on holiday since you were thirteen and you've never been in a hotel on your own..." He paused to think and once decided he said, "come stay with me."

"What?"

"Well, erm..."

"Be careful of you say next, Brian," Dom warned.

"Dom, please man."

"Brian, I can't. There's no room. Look Silver, it's not that we don't want you here, it's not, but there's no room. Letty and I are in my room, Brian and Mia are in her room and Jesse, Vince has his own room, Jesse has the spare room and Leon is in the basement."

"Come on, my apartment will be done in a couple of weeks, it'll just be till then. And I promise, if it's not done by then I'll pay for her hotel room till it is."

"I don't mind giving up my room," Jesse whispered.

"I don't mind sharing," Leon almost shouted, drowning Jesse out.

"Hell, I don't either," Vince said almost as loud as Leon.

"Oi you two, back off," Brian said protectively.

"_Guys_," Silver said sternly. "I'm right here, and I choose the hotel room. And thank you Jesse, I know the others didn't hear you but you don't need to give up your room."

"But I want to. And it makes sense. You're on holiday so you'll want to lie in and rest a lot, well I always get up early, _always_, so saves me walking through the whole house in the morning I have everything I need downstairs and the bathroom is right at the top of the stairs."

"What do you say?" She asked Dom.

"If Jesse is willing to do that I have no problem, or if you don't mind the couch but it's a trial basis, so we can see how an even more crowded house works out."

"Plus," Leon spoke up. "The basement is massive, we can set up a bed down there for Jesse just now. 'Cause I'm getting me and Jess sharing will be more acceptable."

There were nods, and a snort from Brian, of agreement.

"That's fine, thank you." Silver then turned to Jesse. "I will accept your offer, however, it's still going to be your room. So if staying down with Leon gets uncomfortable I will swap at any time or take the couch. Unless you need it you can leave all your stuff in your room, if you need to get changed I don't mind waiting outside or something while you do that. Same goes if you need to be on your own or require privacy, I'll gladly give up the room. If you don't have any space don't worry, I'll happily live out of a bag. Basically," she laughed. "It'll be our room, only one of us will sleep in it at time."

Jesse seemed to blush at that last bit. "Are you sure? Because I can take out the bulk of my stuff, like the clothes I know I'll wear for the week or something, y'know, just so you have some room."

"No, I like sharing, I had to do it all the time."

"Roy and Marge had four kids of their own in a four bedroom house," Brian explained. "There was a lot of sharing going around."

"Yeah, so sharing with you will be a breeze," Silver laughed. She then went over to Jesse. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jesse."

He seemed to try to say something but had to stop to breathe before he could continue. Leon and Vince started to make inappropriate noises, before both offering to take Silver back in their car.

"Actually," she mumbled. "I was hoping Brian could take me, but..."

"But?" Brian asked curiously.

"Well I thought I was staying in a hotel, so I booked a room for tonight, to see how it went, but I left my bag in the room."

"Oh... But I said..."

"You go," Mia said stiffly. "I'll hitch a ride with one of the others."

"Or I could take her?" Jesse suggested quietly.

"Jess, are you sure?"

"Well if we're sharing a room, so to speak, it gives us more time to get to know each other," he joked.

"I'm fine with that," Silver said, she felt genuinely happy about being driven around by Jesse.

They all agreed so once the garage was locked up the others jumped in their cars and went home. Now that they were alone Silver felt a bit awkward but she felt drawn to Jesse so she just smiled to reassure them both. he nervously smiled back before leading her over to his car. They both got in and she watched in amusement as he went to work on preparing the car to move. He seemed really nervous but when they set off that wasn't the case, it was quite clear that he was a well experienced driver.

When they arrived at the hotel Jesse went in with her. He even went in the elevator up to the sixth floor and down the long corridor to her room. She had unpacked her toothbrush, toothpaste, face wipes, some night wear and fresh clothes for the next morning. She invited Jesse to sit on one of the chairs as she went about packing those things away.

Fortunately enough for her when they went down to the front desk to inquire about a refund she was granted it. The only money she didn't get back was the deposit she had paid seen as she booked on the phone and was unclear about the specific time of her arrival and departure date.

When they left she counted the money and put it in her wallet. She smiled at Jesse who had been watching her, he blushed violently and looked quickly away. Something in her stomach turned but she chose to ignore it.

The ride back was more enjoyable than the ride there. They both seemed more relaxed and comfortable around each other. Soon conversation picked up, they were both laughing and Jesse didn't blush as much, at least not like he was completely embarrassed. They got on so well that when they got back Silver felt a tang of jealousy because she knew the others would be there and for some reason she liked being alone with Jesse, she just didn't know why.

* * *

As Silver and Jesse both wandered into the house she tried to stay close to him. She wanted to continue talking to him but instead he was pulled into a conversation by Leon. Getting another weird feeling in her stomach she went and sat in front of Brian. He opened his legs so that she could lean back against the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he played with her hair.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"I don't believe you."

"You never do."

"Julie…"

"Don't. It's Silver or nothing."

"Stubborn child," he laughed. "But you would tell me, right?"

"Course I would. Who else am I going to tell?"

He didn't reply to this. He knew the answer was nobody. Her mum was always stressed from helping her brother and he wasn't the same now, he wouldn't be able to concentrate long enough to listen to her problems. So that left him. It was then that Brian made a silent promise that he would get Silver to know the team so she would have friends to talk to. People she could go to and rely on besides him and herself.

"Well, you have me," he finally said.

"And you're all I need for now," she laughed.

"For now?"

"Well, it's only a matter of time before she comes chasing after me," Vince laughed.

"No, she has better taste," Leon commented. "She'll obviously go for me."

Brian went to say something but Silver spoke first, "well, you're both wrong, although, Leon is a little right."

Leon looked smug for a moment. "Go on."

"Well, Vince you're not my type, my taste in guys is better, so Leon was right there." Leon looked even more smug but it slowly altered when she continued. "However, Leon, you're not my type either."

"What is your type then?" Vince asked as he laughed at Leon's now unimpressed look.

"It's hard to explain," she smiled as she looked over at Jesse.

No one seemed to notice the look except for Brian. Even Silver couldn't fully understand why she had looked over at him, but she just wanted to smile even more when she did. He caught her eye and smiled back. He didn't understand why he did either or why it made him smile so much but he liked it.

"I thought we were going to have dinner early?" Brian quickly said. "You know, considering we were thinking of having a barbeque."

"It's still a bit early but I guess we could get started now," Mia commented. "My job is easy enough."

"And I'll help you out," Letty said. "I like easy work."

"I'm guessing I'm doing the barbeque," Dom comment. He then looked over at Leon and Vince. "Those two idiots can put the table and that up."

"What can I do?" Jesse asked quietly.

"Start bringing stuff out that's already done, but first I need you to help me set the barbeque up."

"And I'll show Silver her room," Brian said stiffly.

"I can-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. Brian had stood up and dragged her towards the stairs. She had only just managed to pick her bag up on the way. He didn't slow down or let go of her until they were at the end of the corridor and in Jesse's room.

"What the hell!" she almost shouted.

"What's your type?" he asked.

"Brian you know my type," she laughed.

"No, I knew your type. When you were 12 I was your type but that changed after we got closer. Now we're like brother and sister, right? But I do remember that you were into quirky and nerdy guys. I saw you look at Jesse."

"Jesse? I barely know the guy."

"Exactly, Silver. I'm not saying you're bad news or anything, but don't even think about it OK? You barely know him and he barely knows you."

"Stop being so over protective," Silver growled.

"I'm not!" he defended himself. "I just want you to be able to settle down here, and if you get into something too soon it could…"

"Could what?"

"Do you remember Bobby?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do," she said, now annoyed. "He was my boyfriend not long before you left."

"Remember how it ended? You two couldn't look at each other and it got awkward, that wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't John's friend. Your brother was going to give up his friendship with him to make you feel better. But Silver, I can't do that. I can't single Jesse out and I can't do the same to you either. To be honest, out of anyone here I would prefer Jesse to be your choice, but not now."

"You're crazy," she managed to laugh. "I mean, I get your point, but I've only known Jesse a few hours. Yes he's quirky and a bit on the nerdy side, yes I like that, but I barely know him. I like him, OK? But as a friend, I like spending time with him, he makes me smile. Just please, don't read too into it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you know I only have eyes for you," she winked.

"None of that," he laughed. "We know we're only playing, but they might not. My girlfriend and her big, might I add scary as fuck, brother are downstairs,"

"I like it when you're scared, it's amusing, but don't worry, I won't ruin any of this for you," she smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Sorry to interrupt," Jesse said as he came into the room. "I just thought I would help her unpack, y'know, so I can show her where everything goes."

"I'll leave you two to it," Brian smiled as he patted Silver on the arm and left.

"OK, first let me move some stuff…" Jesse mumbled as he left.

Before Silver could stop him he went around the room. First stop was the wardrobe, he took out some clothes and didn't stop until half of the wardrobe was empty, he then put them into a cardboard box. Next he cleared a couple of draws from his unit and a couple of shelves.

"Now, all this stuff in the boxes I don't need or use so is it alright if I just come in here to get clothes and stuff when I need it?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Like I said, it's your room."

He smiled. "Well, fill up the spaces with your stuff. I'll change the bed while you do that."

"You don't have to," she said urgently.

"You deserve clean sheets," he shrugged.

He quickly went to work on trying to change the bed so she started by unpacking her clothes. She hadn't brought much so the draws looked a little empty as did the wardrobe. Next she laid her perfume, make-up, deodorant and shower stuff on the shelves. She also put her jewellery and other important elements on those shelves too. Once she was done she laid one of her face cloths on the top of the shelves. She put her toothbrush and toothpaste on it so that if they were ever still wet (or at least damp) she could put them on the towel and not ruin anything.

"I hope there's enough space," he said as he finished the bed.

"There's too much space," Silver laughed. "You can put some of your stuff back."

"No, it's fine. You might get some stuff while you're here," he commented. "Oh, but erm, I was going to pick out my night wear and clothes for tomorrow now, but they'll get in the way just now seen as we haven't sorted the basement out for my bed, so could you let me know when you're thinking of going bed? Just so I can nip up and get them before you do, I don't want to run the risk of disturbing you."

"Why are you so different?" Silver asked, completely ignoring his question.

"What do you mean?" He sat down on the bed looking confused.

She chose to sit next to him. "I know they don't mean it, it's obvious they're mostly doing it to wind each other up and probably to wind Brian up too…" She paused. "But the way Vince and Leon keep making jokes about me choosing them, it's like they're trying to get my attention in the most obvious and idiotic way. But then there's you… I'm not saying you're trying to catch my eye or anything, but you're just yourself. You're completely normal around me, you act yourself. You're the perfect gentleman without even trying."

"Dom and Brian don't try anything."

"Yeah, but Brian's like my brother and Dom has Letty," she laughed. "You know I'm right with what I said about you. It's a good thing. I like you, Jess. You're my first real friend in years."

"I know how that feels," he sighed.

"You do?"

"My dad went to prison, he's still in there actually. It was a repeated in and out sort of thing," he explained. "No one wanted to hang out with the weird kid whose dad was in prison and mother was never around."

"Your mother wasn't around?"

"Well she was at first, but then she got a job, then a boyfriend… She never kicked me out or anything but she just stopped noticing me I guess you could say."

"That's horrible!" Silver gasped. "I mean, my mother doesn't always have time, not with John, but she makes an effort. Like birthdays and other special occasions, she make sure to at least give me a few hours of her attention, especially when she knows I need it. They're the only times she considers calling in help."

"What happened to your brother?" Jesse asked.

Silver leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'll tell you all about it sometime."

"I think you'll fit in perfectly here," he said as he put his hand on her leg. "We're all different, outcasts in some way but we all fit. So you will too. Plus, I like having you around."

She looked up, he turned to face her. His hand stayed on her leg as they faced each other. She could see the red returning to the surface of his cheeks as she bit her bottom lip. They both seemed to be pulled towards each other. When the unseen force pulling them stopped their faces were still parted.

"Silver, Jess, foods nearly ready," Brian said as he came into the room.

Jesse seemed to think then a look of defeat came across his face. "Yeah, I'm coming." He stood up and crossed the room. "And I meant it, I like having you here," he said over his shoulder as he left.

Silver smiled as she touched the spot on her leg where he had placed his hand. She stood up after a few moments and noticed Brian still stood by the door. He was leaning against the wall, his left eyebrow was raised in an unconvinced look.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she walked past. "Nothing happened and nothing will. We're just friends."

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

The barbeque was pretty much a success. Silver found it nice to be in the company of so many people. Yeah, Marge and Roy had loads of kids in their "family" but it didn't feel much like a real family should. She knew it was different, just a bunch of people thrown together who didn't really want to be there. This group was different, they had been thrown together, but it's like they did nothing to stop it. Silver had the feeling that they wanted to be thrown together. It was obvious just by having dinner with them that they loved each other like a proper family should.

They were all now sat outside, still in their seats but the table was almost completely clear of all its food. Very little of the alcohol had been touched; Silver couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was the only one underage. Well Mia was too, but she had admitted to Silver that she wasn't really a drinker unless there was a party going on.

"Is the room, OK?" Dom asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Silver nodded. "I like it."

"Good, you'll need to let us all know if you need anything."

"I will," Silver whispered. "Thank you."

"Oh, and I'll drive you by my place at some point. They're still working on it but you can see what it's like before you move in," Brian smiled. "Mia will be with us too."

"I will?" Mia asked, she had stopped halfway through biting into a piece of egg.

"Yeah, well it's your place too."

"_What?_" Dom asked while leaning forward.

"You did tell him, right?" Brian asked desperately as he looked at Mia.

"I was going to do it tonight, we'd just had a meal I figured after it would be the best time," she sighed. "But I guess that's down the drain."

"When was all this decided?" Dom asked.

"Well," Brian started. "You're always complaining there's no room. So when I bought the place and saw how big it actually was I figured I'd ask Mia to move in with me."

"I've already said I would," Mia told Dom. "I can't change my mind now, so please get on board."

"Hey," he said defensively. "Who said I was against it?"

"You're not?" Brian sounded shocked.

"Nope, do you know how cringey it is to think of what you two get up to under my own roof? I'd rather do without that. And this is the solution," he laughed.

"Amen to that," Vince said loudly.

"Are you telling me I worried over nothing?" Mia said. "I was trying to work out how to tell you but now you're saying you're completely on board? I don't even have to persuade you?"

"Nope." Dom grinned.

Mia gave him a look of disbelief as Brian turned to Silver. "So are you OK with seeing it? It'll be sometime this week. Unless that's not good for either of you."

"No, it's good enough for me," Mia said happily.

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "I'm pretty happy with that."

Discussions followed after that, all about different things. Brian went into explaining the stage the house was at now. Mia and Silver both tried to seem as interested as they could. They both liked how enthusiastic he was but neither found what they were discussing interesting. So Silver was thankful when Jesse started up a conversation up with her.

She made sure to turn her back to Brian so she couldn't see the odd looks he kept giving her. She soon forgot about Brian seen as she found herself interested in what Jesse was telling her. He had started talking about a car he was building up for a client. He was explaining all the different parts to her and asking for her opinion. Silver wasn't really sure what to say but she tried her best to give appropriate opinions.

Soon Silver was so caught up in what Jesse was saying that she was comfortably contributing. They even continued their conversations long after everyone had packed up and moved into the house again. The two of them sat in the corner of the longue.

"Sorry," Jesse whispered. "I'm boring you."

"No, it's really interesting!" Silver insisted. "I don't know much about all this, so it's fun."

"Are you sure? Because I've been talking a lot."

"Too right you have," Leon laughed.

"Yeah, geez Jess," Vince joked.

"Guys, don't start winding each other up," Dom said. "I don't think any of us have the energy for it."

"I'm not wound up," Jesse said happily.

"Then you're the bigger man, Jess," Dom said approvingly.

"I think that also means that these jokers should get us some drinks," Letty said as she nudged Leon with her foot.

"Yeah, yeah," Leon moaned as he got up.

"It's good Leon," Vince said happily. "We get first dibs on drinks."

As the two of them went off into the kitchen to get drinks everyone settled back down again. Mia and Brian were curled up on the armchair while Dom and Letty were spread out on the couch. Silver and Jesse had been sitting on the floor to the side while Leon and Vince were also on the floor but right in front of the TV.

When they came back in everyone took a beer from them except Mia (Silver wasn't even offered). Instead the two of them were given small glass bottles of coke. Silver rolled her eyes when she was given it. It wasn't like she'd never had alcohol in her life.

It was then that Jesse held out is open bottle. "Do you want some?"

"Jess," Brian groaned.

"I'm a big girl," Silver pouted as she took the bottle. "Thanks, Jess."

She took a sip, licked her lips then took another one. She thought for a moment as Jesse asked, "well?"

"I never was a lover of beer," she admitted. "But this is nice."

"You can have it," Jesse commented. "We'll swap, if you want..."

She handed him the bottle with a smile. "Sure thing."

"Wait, you drink?" Brian asked as he looked over.

"It's been five years, Brian. Things change." She winked at him as she took another sip.

"Yeah, what else has changed about you since I last saw?"

"Oh," Silver thought for a moment. "I've had alcohol, been to parties, dated older boys, driven a car, got a job... The list is endless."

"How long are you planning on staying with me?" he groaned.

"As long as possible now," she grinned.

"Wait. You drive?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, well... No..."

"_Silver_," Brian said curiously.

"It was one time. I needed the cash so I raced. They were all kids, barely seventeen, I knew I could spook them on the track which is exactly what I did. I came out on top."

"That's illegal," he said.

"Oh, and racing in the middle of the streets isn't?" She remarked. "At least I only raced once, and it was less than a quarter mile and it was in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, Brian," Dom laughed. "You can't judge her after the life you live."

"He's right," she said proudly. "I'm an angel compared to you, and you know it."

"Angels don't grow up this fast," he sighed.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Silver was still with the team. She was getting on with everyone, but Mia was a slight exception. Silver still got the impression that Mia didn't like her, and after spending a few days with each other Silver still couldn't work out why that might be.

There were times where she wanted to ask Mia what her problem was but there was never a right time. It was clear that neither of the girls wanted to upset Brian and it turned out that whenever Silver wanted to confront Mia, Brian was around.

Today happened to be one of those days. Silver had planned to confront her but Brian dropped the news that they were going to go and visit his new place. Reluctantly, things were put on hold and the three of them went.

In the car Mia and Brian sat in the front (Brian driving) while Silver sat in the back. She could feel Mia's eyes looking at her through the use of the mirrors. Any other time this would have bothered her but she was too busy looking out of the window. She was captivated by the sheer beauty of the place, everything was so bright and shiny.

When they arrived you couldn't tell from the outside that there was any work being done. It was what could only be described as a very large bungalow. The bricks were a pale brown colour while the roof was a darker shade. They walked up the long garden path leading to a bright blue door.

Once inside they saw that the inside was nothing like the outside. There was mess everywhere but when you looked through all that you could see that it was going to be pretty nice. As they stood in the doorway they could see a massive open space to their right, Brian explained that this would be the living room and the space behind that would be the kitchen. As well as this there was a long hallway stretching out in front of them. There were three doors on the left side and excluding the kitchen there was one door at the far end on the right.

"Our room is the door on the right," Brian whispered to Mia.

"What's it like?"

"Empty," he said. "But it's massive so it'll fit all our stuff and we'd still have lots of room. On top of that it has its own bathroom…"

"Its own bathroom!" She shrieked as she ran towards it to look.

"Now," he turned to Silver. "The middle door on the left is the bathroom, so out of the other two which one do you want?"

"Oh, erm…" She thought for a moment. "The one furthest away."

"You can look at them," Brian laughed.

"I know, but I'm just grateful that you're letting me stay, so I'll take that one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "What's the other room going to be for?"

"I was thinking a guest bed with an empty set of draws. Then I'll put in a bookshelf and a desk with my laptop," he said. "I'm thinking of getting a new one so we can all use my old one."

"Thanks, Brian," she said quietly.

Before he could respond Mia came bouncing out of the room. She made no hesitation in telling Brian how wonderful she thought the room was. She continued emphasising on the fact that the place was wonderful and once it was done they should decorate.

Brian explained that he was getting a wall built in order to separate the kitchen from the longue. Then he was going to refurbish both bathrooms, put a fire place in the living room and redo the kitchen. Silver felt like it was a lot of work but neither he nor Mia seemed phased by it. She even jumped in to suggest a few changes and how wonderful it was all going to be once it was finished.

Silver couldn't help but feel sad on the way back. She couldn't get a word in edge ways and she felt incredibly guilty for having not said much about the place. She didn't want Brian to think that she was rude and wasn't interested. She didn't want Brian to think anything bad about her.

"Are you okay?" Letty asked.

Silver turned around to see her standing in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet since you got back," she commented.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Do you want a drink?"

"What are you having?"

"I'm having tea," Silver mused as she put a tea bag in her mug. "No one else wanted."

"I'll have tea then," Letty smiled as she got the milk out of the fridge.

Silver got out another mug and put a tea bag in it. She then poured in a little bit of milk into each, after which she lifted the now boiled kettle. She poured in the water then stirred it with her spoon. "Sugar?" She asked.

"Two, thanks."

Silver added them in then added in her own sugar. She stirred it some more then topped both cups up with milk. She made one last stir before handing Letty hers. She said a quick thanks before taking a sip. She smiled happily to herself.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up?" Letty asked as leaned against the side and looked over her tea at Silver.

"Does Mia like me?" she blurted out.

"Oh." It was obvious she wasn't expecting that. "I don't know, why do you ask?"

"I get the feeling that she doesn't like me or want me here," she shrugged.

"Now that's crazy, but I mean… No."

"No, go on, tell me," Silver urged.

"Well, you and Brian are pretty close. You can't blame her, I mean you show up out of the blue and the two of you get on so well. What is she supposed to think?"

"But I didn't even know he was out here. When he said we hadn't seen each other for years, he meant it, we hadn't. He'd been to visit but I always missed him. I was never back at home when he came."

"I know that," Letty reassured her. "Deep down, so does she, just give her some time. Everything will be fine. Plus, when the three of you start living together then she can see what you're really like without the distraction of the team."

"I'm assuming by that you mean Leon and Vince," she laughed.

"Yeah, they are harmless though, couldn't hurt a fly," she commented. "Unless provoked of course."

"I know, I like them. I like you all."

"And we like you too," she smiled. "Even Mia."

"I hope you're right."

"I am," she said as she left the kitchen. "And this is good by the way."

Silver smiled to herself. Maybe Letty was right. If it was her and her boyfriend's old friend randomly showed up she would be worried too. She admitted that she would be on edge until she got to know that friend of his. She decided then that she would get to know Mia better but also give her and Brian the space they needed.

"You OK?"

"People need to stop asking me that," she laughed as she turned to face Jesse.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just saw you talking to Letty and I heard what you were talking about."

"Anyone would think you were spying on me, Jesse," she teased.

"Oh, I… No, no, no!" His cheeks started to turn red as he tried to cram the words out.

"Breathe, Jess." She whispered as she went over to him. "I don't mind."

"If you don't mind, then I won't deny it. I probably won't be able to get my words out if I tried to anyway," he sighed.

"You seem to be doing pretty fine," she whispered.

He gulped. She was now right in front of him, he had to look down in order to see her face. "I, erm, I try?"

She put her hand on his chest and looked down. "You don't have to try Jess."

"What?"

"With me. You don't have to try," she told him. "You're my friend, you can be any way you like, you never have to try to do anything around me."

"I have to try to speak properly, we'd never have a decent conversation otherwise," he laughed.

"You never normally have problems with your speech," she commented. "What's different now?"

"You're never normally this close to me," he breathed as he closed his eyes then opened them again. "And then when you are, we don't say much."

"Sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable," she mumbled as she stepped back.

"No!" He pulled her forward again. "I like it, I just, I can't think properly when you're this close so it takes a minute…"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Take as long as you want," she whispered.

Before he could say anything someone came into the room. This time it was Dom. He gave them a look as he went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water. He leaned against the counter as he opened it up and drank some. Jesse and Silver both awkwardly looked at him before Jesse kissed the top of her head and left the room.

Silver, head down, went over to the counter. She retrieved her tea which was situated next to Dom. She quietly drank it before rinsing the mug out and leaving it to dry in the rack. When she was done she turned to see that Dom was still there.

"_What?_" She asked, a little frustrated.

He held his hands up with a smile. "Nothing."

"Did Brian say something?"

"He asked me about Jesse, what he's like with girls and such. Now I know why."

"What did you tell him?" she asked curiously.

"I told him that I've never seen Jesse with a girl, well, I've never seen him with one for more than a night."

"I didn't think Jesse was like that."

"He's not," Dom said. "But girls aren't exactly attracted to him, it's mostly when they've both got a few drinks in them. He takes what he can get."

She was about to say that she was attracted to him but part of her held it back, instead she whispered "he seems so lovely though, I don't understand how someone couldn't be attracted to him."

"You're forgetting about Tweedledee and Tweedledum in there," he laughed.

"Oh," she sighed. "Yeah, with those two in the room I'm surprised Jesse even gets noticed."

"Like I said, he gets plenty of attention," Dom smiled. "But like I told Brian, he's a good guy, loyal."

"I know he is," she whispered. "It was only Brian who needed reassuring."

"But here's the main question," Dom started. "Is there a reason he needs to be reassured?"

"His own wild thoughts," she said. "He thinks something is going on between us, there's not, we're just friends."

"I'm not Brian, you can tell me."

"We're just friend." She was determined.

"OK, OK, but I am here when you do want to fess up, OK?"

She smiled to herself. "Thanks Dom."

Everyone was now sat in the longue. Jesse and Silver are sat side by side on the floor in front of the couch. Letty, Mia, Dom and Brian are all on the couch while Leon is on the armchair and Vince was sprawled out on the floor.

"I heard there's a race soon," Vince suddenly said.

"What of it?" Dom asked absent mindedly.

"We going or what?"

"What do you think?" Dom grinned as Vince looked at him.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"I also told Hector to spread the word that everyone could come back here after."

"Yes! Par-tay!" Leon and Vince both cheered.

"You coming?" Jesse nudged Silver lightly with his elbow.

"Can I? She asked, directing the question at Brian. She really didn't want to have to ask for permission but she didn't want to get into an argument either.

"I thought you weren't a kid, thought you could make your own decisions."

"I can, but if I go and you don't want me there then you'll keep an eye on me. So if you don't want me there I'd rather not go."

"I don't mind you going," Brian said after a minute or two. "Just be careful."

"OK then," she said as she turned to the group. "Educate me on how I'm supposed to stay safe in this fantastically exciting night life of yours?"

Dom breathed out. "Well, you'll be with us at the races so that should give you some edge. Most people should be nice to you, well, nice enough."

"Watch out for some of the guys," Letty warned. "Wandering hands is an understatement."

"Yeah," Mia laughed. "But still, don't cover up."

"_Mia_," Brian muttered.

"I'm not saying she has to go out in nothing but her bra but she doesn't have to be afraid to show a little bit of skin."

"I'll see about that part," Silver laughed. "What else?"

"I'm gonna volunteer to use the police scanner, so if you want you can sit with me, we get early escape," Leon said.

"Early escape?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Dom explained. "What we do isn't exactly legal so sometimes the cops find out, so when the report comes over the police scanner everyone finds out and we flee. It's crazy."

"We'll stay near my car," Jesse reassured her.

"So, be careful of guys, show off some skin and stay near someone... That it?"

"No," Vince started. When everyone looked at him he shouted, "and have a fucking good time!"

Everyone laughed and settled back into watching the TV. Soon Dom, Letty, Vince and Leon had wondered off to discuss more details about the race and the cars they would take. Mia and Brian weren't as worried so they decided to stay and watch a movie.

Silver and Jesse soon got into a conversation, they discussed why Jesse hadn't gone with the rest of them. He explained that he didn't race in those sort of events so it would be pointless, if they needed him they'd ask.

Soon Letty came back into the room. "Silver, Mia, with me."

"This movie is just getting good!" Mia moaned.

"Well, I thought you liked picking out outfits," Letty said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Pfft," Mia suddenly said. "This movie? It's rubbish."

She got up and followed Letty upstairs. Silver just shrugged at Jesse before slowly following them up the stairs. When she arrived she found them both going into her room, well, Jesse's room. She followed them, she felt a little on edge wondering why they were there.

When she stepped inside they had opened her wardrobe and draws up. Silver looked suspiciously at them as she went in and sat on the bed. Suddenly the two of them pulled out some clothes and made a very small pile on the bed.

"We suggest you wear any of those to the races," Letty finally said.

"Yeah, they're not particularly brilliant," Mia started. "But there your clothes so you should feel comfortable, that's the main priority."

"Oh." She was unsure of what to say.

"Come on, we'll have a look through and put them into other piles. We'll see how it goes from there," Letty suggested.

The three of them went to work on going through the clothing. To start with they split them into tops, dresses, jeans, shorts, shirts and shoes. After that they went through the individual piles and took out any Silver really didn't want to wear. Soon the piles were a lot smaller.

While they were clothes sorting they put on some music and danced around a little as well. When they could they turned to talking, one topic in particular was the races and how it could be fun for those who weren't actually racing. Silver had never been to a proper race before so it was nice to hear about it, sort of like a pre-warning.

It was almost an hour or two later when they finally gave up. They had left Silver with a selection of clothes for the races but still, all three girls felt like none were the right choice. Surprisingly enough to Silver this didn't bother her. She was just happy to have felt a lot more like she belonged.

Later that night the team were all sat in the longue once again. They had all just eaten and they were all watching some program none of them had ever heard of. Amongst the silence a conversation was started.

"So how's the place looking?" Dom asked, but he directed it at Mia.

"It's messy as hell but you can see where it's going, it should look good when it's done."

"We need to decorate though, I mean, Silver's bedroom has had little work so that one might be fine," Brian mused before turning to Silver. "But you'll have to have a look when the refurbishment is done then you can pick out some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Silver asked curiously.

"Well Mia and I are picking out a bed, curtains, some shelves, nice pictures, wallpaper, carpet and then some bathroom stuff. The rest we'll just take from our old room," he explained. "So I need you to tell me things like that to start with. Afterwards we'll think of material things."

"Oh. I'll keep all that in mind," she smiled weakly. "What about the rest of the house? What have you decided for that?"

"Well," Brian said. "You know my plans for the spare room. I figured warm colours in there, make it seem all homely. Both bathrooms will have a blue and white effect while the kitchen will have a black and white one. As for the living room, I've picked out the fireplace but as for the other things, you both can help me out."

"What do you need help with exactly?" Mia asked curiously.

"Wallpaper and carpets would be a start, although I was thinking wooden floor with a rug," he said. "Then a TV, furniture, coffee table, mirror, you get the gist."

"I think we can handle that," Mia said.

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "Piece of cake."

"Remember ladies," Brian warned. "I'm not made of money."

Both the girls laughed as Dom said, "We'll need to make changes here too."

"Like?" Letty asked, it was clear this was news to her.

"Well firstly," he started. "Jess, fancy moving into Brian and Mia's room once they're all moved out?"

"What?" Leon shouted.

"Aw man, that's not fair," Vince sighed. "That's the second biggest room in the house, why does Einstein get it?"

"Because he's been stuck in the small room and your rooms are perfectly fine," Dom shot. "Plus, Leon can move up to Jess' old room if he doesn't like the basement anymore. So, what do you think, Jess?"

"Oh, well, thanks. That would be great," he smiled.

"Then we need to assign chores," Dom went on.

"We already have chores," Leon said.

"Yeah, but Mia used to do most of the cooking and she's no longer here, and Brian won't be here to do his side of the work. So we need to split things up a bit more."

"OK, Dom," Vince yawned. "I'm all up for more chores and Einstein over there having the better bedroom but can we discuss this tomorrow? I'm actually having a good day, I don't fancy ruining that now."

Dom rolled his eyes but agreed. Soon the team collapsed back into silence. The only noises were the TV and occasional yawns from members of the team. Soon Vince grumbled something and went upstairs, next was Leon and then Letty who told Dom not to be too long.

"Do you want to sleep in your bed tonight?" Silver asked as Jesse yawned. She hadn't realised that the bed he would be sleeping on was an old camp bed that really didn't look comfortable. She felt bad for him.

"No, you look more tired than I do," he sighed. "You go on up, I'll be fine."

"There's plenty of room if you change your mind," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

She didn't wait for Jesse to respond or to see the look on Dom and Brian's faces. Instead she just went upstairs and into Jesse's room. She started getting changed and then laid out some clean clothes for the next day. Soon she was crawling across the bed and climbing under the covers. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but hope that Jesse would give up and come upstairs.

* * *

_R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

Silver woke suddenly, shooting forward in her bed. She surveyed the room around her for a moment. It was dark now, so dark that she almost couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Quietly she dragged herself out of bed and went over to the window. She carefully opened the curtains, it was just as dark outside with the only light coming from the moon above and a few streetlights. With that and how quiet the house was she assumed it was no earlier than midnight.

Not wanting to go back to bed she snuck downstairs in order to get a drink. She walked through the living room as quietly as possible so not to make too much noise. She wandered into the kitchen and collected a bottle of water. However, when she came out she spotted Jesse sitting on the couch. She jumped at the sight of him and dropped the bottle.

"Don't be so jumpy," he laughed.

"It's not funny," she moaned as she picked up the bottle.

"That's what you get for sneaking around in the middle of the night," he said.

"Shh, I couldn't sleep and then I was thirsty," she muttered. "Plus, you weren't here when I went in there.

"Well," he mumbled. "Seen as you're awake… Fancy sitting with me for a bit?"

She didn't say anything, just went over and sat down on the couch. She let him put the covers that he must have dragged upstairs around them both and they sat comfortably in each other's arms. Soon they were talking about nothing in particular. He asked about her life before she came here, even before Brian left. She was open about most things, but still didn't tell him what happened to her brother.

Their conversations only stopped when they heard someone coming down the stairs. As much as she wanted to move in order to stop any remarks she couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead, she stayed where she was.

It turned out it was Dom who was coming down the stairs. He gave them a funny look as he went into the kitchen. He grabbed some food and came back out again. He only said good morning but didn't mention anything else. He just sat in the chair, switched on the TV and ate.

Soon the rest of the team came downstairs. Suddenly everything was busy. The kitchen was being occupied by Mia who was cooking breakfast for everyone and the living room was full of light. No one seemed to notice how close Jesse and Silver were, only Brian and Dom did.

"Hey, Silver," Letty said as she down with a bacon roll. "I was thinking..."

"About?"

"When we went through your wardrobe you were worried about what to wear, right?"

"Yeah... So?"

"Well," Letty started. "I was thinking that you, Mia and I could go shopping for some new clothes. If you don't want to do that then I'll lend you some of my clothes."

"Yeah, me too," Mia said.

This shocked Silver but the only thing she could think to say was "I don't have much money."

"Don't worry about that," Brian smiled. "I'll give you some money"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure," he laughed. "Have fun... All of you."

"So...?" Letty asked.

"OK, fine, but I'm no good at this shopping thing."

"Don't worry," Mia assured her. "Letty isn't either."

Silver, Mia and Letty were all sat upstairs in Mia and Brian's room. When Silver had walked in earlier she couldn't believe how clean it was. Brian's room was always messy with posters all across the walls and clothes on the floor. But now things were different. His clothes were on the floor but in a nice neat pile, Silver assumed these were to be washed, There were also posters but these were mixed with nice looking pictures. The posters were that of cars but Silver couldn't help remembering that he used to also have posters of _girls._

_He must really like her,_ Silver thought to herself.

Now she was sat on their bed, Letty was next to her and Mia was mix and matching clothes. They had gone shopping but couldn't find anything so the next choice was to borrow stuff. Soon three outfits were left sprawled out on the bed. One was a red dress that came up to just above the knees, it was strapless and there was a small black bag and heels to go with it. The second choice was a pair of denim shorts, some heels and a small vest top that had an odd pattern on it. The third and final choice was a pair of tight jeans, crop top and heels.

"Now, this is just my opinion of what works together _and _what will work on you," Mia explained.

"I can't walk in heels," Silver admitted.

"Well, tell you what," Letty said. "Ignore the heels, pick the outfit you like and then we'll sort the shoes out."

"OK…" Silver thought for a moment. "I like that one."

"I told you she would pick the shorts," Letty laughed.

"Well, I wanted to give her a choice," Mia sighed. "Try them on."

"Here?"

"Yeah, if it's weird we can step out… But you don't need to hide from us."

Silver seemed unsure but still picked the outfit up. She went round to the other side of the bed and laid them on the chair before taking her clothes off. First she swapped her bottoms for the shorts, she studied them in Mia's floor length mirror before deciding that they were right. She then took off her top and put on the other one.

"What was that?" Letty asked.

"Huh?"

"That bruise," Letty pointed. "On your stomach."

Silver lifted up the top, looked down and laughed. "I forgot about that,"

"That looks painful," Mia whispered.

"Nah, I can barely feel it," she smiled.

"Does Brian know? I mean, I can talk with him if you like." Mia suggested.

"No!" She tried not to sound too urgent.

"Silver…"

"Look, remember I said I raced that one time?"

"We remember," Letty said with a cautious tone.

"Well, it was more than once and one of the times it got a little… Crazy."

"Crazy?"

"I went to a party after, I got drunk, flirted, some chick got jealous and we fought," Silver shrugged. "I came away with that bruise and she went away with a broken nose… Oh, and I went home with her boyfriend."

Letty couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, she started the fight and accused me of sleeping with her boyfriend, so I thought, y'know what? I'm going to give her both."

"I'm assuming Brian wouldn't approve?" Mia asked sternly.

"I didn't actually sleep with the guy, I just made her think I was going to." Silver studied the top in the mirror. "Look, the Silver Brian knew didn't drink, she didn't party, she didn't race… She did nothing, but things change."

"Your brother being the main cause I'm assuming," Mia whispered.

"Brian didn't tell you, did he?" She was concerned now.

"No, and he won't. He wants you to be the one to tell people, he feels like he doesn't have the right to say anything," Mia explained. "And don't be worried about who you are now… I'm sure he'll still be proud of you."

Silver couldn't help but notice the strain in Mia's voice. She could tell that Mia didn't want to say it but only did so because she felt it was the right thing to do in the situation. Silver tried to ignore it as she continued to study herself in the mirror.

"Do you think it'll look too childish with converse?" She asked.

"I think it'll be you, so no," Letty said as she folded up the clothes on the bed.

"Go get them and try it out," Mia suggested.

Silver ran to her room and found her lucky pair of converse. They were black and white but had drawings on the white bit that covered the toes. Silver had had these for almost three years now. She loved the fact that she could still fit into them, they were the most expensive and nicest bit of clothing that she still owned.

When she got back to the other room she sat down and put them on. She then stood up in front of the mirror. The shorts were a washed denim while the top was a dirty white with a black pattern on it. The shoes seemed to compliment it very well but still she turned to the others.

"Yes or no?"

"I like it," Letty smiled.

"I would honestly prefer the heels, but considering you can't walk in them…" Mia turned her head to the side. "I like it."

"I have a small leather jacket," Letty suddenly said. "It should go nice with that…"

As she went to get it Mia came round the bed and twirled a piece of Silver's hair between her fingers. "We need to think about your hair and make-up," she whispered.

"What were you thinking?"

Letty came back in the room as she said, "Some more curls, really loose ones, we'll then pin it up so you have bits falling down. After that we'll just experiment with make-up… What do you think?"

"Her hair is lovely," Letty said. "So as long as it's not too much."

"And I won't put too much make-up on, I'm assuming Brian won't approved."

Before Silver could say anything she was pulled over to Mia's dressing table. She was made to sit down and wait while they went and got some things. While she waited she wondered why all this had to be done now. The party wasn't tonight so why did it have to be sorted now? She didn't say anything, she just sat and waited.

When they came back over Mia turned her around. Letty brushed through her hair and curled parts of it with a curling iron. While this was going on Mia started to put a bit of foundation on her. After the foundation she put on some eye shadow and blush, both were natural colours. Afterwards, while Letty was pinning up bits of her hair, Mia started to apply eyeliner.

When they were done Silver looked in the mirror. It was a lot of make-up but as it was all mostly natural colours it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She then twirled around a little to see the hair. It had been pinned up so that it was in a ponytail but the ponytail sat to one side. On the other side and towards the front little bits hung down in curls.

"I actually like it," Silver admitted.

Before the others could say anything Jesse walked into the room. "I was to tell you that Vince, Leon and Dom went out so it's just Brian and me downstairs… Oh." He paused when he saw them. He smiled and blushed, it only increased when he saw Silver with her make-up and hair done. Silver went to smile back but then suddenly Jesse frowned. "Sorry," he mumbled before leaving.

"Jesse, wait!" Silver called as she went over to the door.

"Yes?"

"Why did you frown when you saw me?"

"Oh." This threw him off guard. "I just, I don't think you need make-up. You're really beautiful, I just feel like it ruins that if you wear make-up. You don't need all that. I do like your hair though, all though…" He reached forward and untied the ponytail. "There."

Without waiting for her to say anything he just backed out of the room, leaving Silver smiling but unmoving. Once she heard him going down the stairs she turned around. Her smile faltered slightly when she sees the looks on Mia and Letty's faces.

The girls were still in Mia and Brian's room but each were make-up free and were in their pyjamas. The clothes from before were put away neatly for when the race and party came around. The TV was on although none of them were watching it. Instead they were all too busy in conversation.

"I don't even like him!" Silver said.

"That's an obvious lie," Mia laughed. "You were smiling like the Cheshire cat."

"I was not, you were just seeing things..."

"You can't keep denying it," Letty laughed.

"He likes you too," Mia said.

"He does?" Silver couldn't help but ask.

"Well, if you didn't like him then you shouldn't be bothered about whether he likes your or not," Letty said.

"Fuck," Silver sighed. "Look, I get these feelings whenever I'm around him and I just, I don't know what they are. I can't help but smile because of them."

"You mean that tight feeling in your stomach?" Mia asked.

"You're heart rate picks up and you feel whole again, right?" Letty chipped in.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"I feel that way every time I'm with Brian," Mia smiled.

"Same with me and Dom."

"Oh."

"You have felt like that before, right?" Mia asked.

"Well, no..."

"You're in love, kid," Letty laughed.

"But I barely know him!" Silver insisted.

"Does that matter?" Letty asked honestly. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"It's weird, I know you're right," Silver admitted. "I thought I knew what love felt like, boy was I wrong."

"Every girl thinks like that," Mia smiled.

"But you can't say anything to anyone!"

"I want to hear you admit it," Letty teased. "Then we'll talk about not telling others."

"Fine, OK, I like him, well I think I do but you can't tell anyone, OK?"

"Why not?" Mia giggled.

"Because I want to see if this is real before I do anything stupid."

"I have a plan," Mia smirked.

A little later the three girls were together, although this time they were now sat in the kitchen. They each had a mug of hot chocolate and were around the table. They were discussing the party and how they were all going to look for it. They were going to make sure that Silver caught Jesse's eye so that he would make the first move. The same outfits they tried on would be used, Silver's hair would be curled but left down and her make-up would be a lot more subtle, just the way Jesse seemed to like it.

"Seriously, you'll catch his eye," Letty promised.

"Who's eye?"

"Brian, hi," Mia said. "I think I'm going to go watch the movie."

She left the room and Letty followed in close pursuit. Silver rolled her eyes and stood up." No-one."

"_Silver_."

"They just want to set me up with this guy," she admitted.

"He better be nice and more your age," he sighed.

"He is I think," Silver half lied. "I think he's only like a year older and apparently he's lovely."

"I don't know..."

"Look, I'm not really going to hook up with anyone," Silver said. "I'm just going to have some fun."

"So is there a guy in particular? Besides the one the girls have in mind of course."

"I know you're thinking of Jesse and the answer is no," she said sternly. "He's not my type, well he's a little but I'm not interested."

Unfortunately Silver and Brian weren't facing the kitchen door so neither of them saw Jesse. He was about to come in but stopped when he heard them talking. As soon as he heard what she said he backed away. He felt so annoyed with himself for ever thinking she would be interested. As he backed away from the kitchen he lashed out when Vince and Leon made comments about him not having what he went for.

* * *

_R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

The next night came and everyone was getting ready. Silver had gotten dressed in her room and then went into Mia's room for her hair and make-up. Mia had already done hers and was just finishing Letty's when Silver walked in.

When it was Silver's turn Mia made a conscious effort to only apply a bit of eyeliner and a light layer of foundation. Afterwards they set to work on curling her hair. When they were done Silver stood so that they could readjust any mistakes. When they were sure Letty gave Silver her leather jacket.

"Thanks for this," she said to both of them.

"It was a piece of cake," Mia said.

"And I didn't do much," Letty laughed.

Silver hugged them both. "Don't be silly."

During all of this the guys sat downstairs and waited patiently. Each of them just threw on a pair of jeans and a top, none of them bothered about looking good. Each of them had spoken about how the girls shouldn't bother either, it was pointless.

When the girls came down the boys soon changed their tune and seemed pretty happy that the girls made an effort. Silver was wearing the outfit she had picked out before only her hair and make-up was different. Mia was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a tight vest top with an open shirt over the top. She had big heels on and her hair fell almost to her waist in waves. She was wearing the most make-up out of the trio. Letty had on a pair of three quarter length dungarees on, the top half was pulled down and instead she wore a black top. As she was hoping to race tonight she only wore a pair of trainers and tied her hair back. She too had make-up but very little like Silver.

Silver finally felt like things were turning around with Mia. Not completely, just enough so that they could tolerate each other. Silver could tell they would never get along completely, especially on their own but at least they couldn't ruin group events.

Before she could think any further everyone got up to leave. The team all took their own cars except Mia went with Brian like usual. Silver was going to get in with Jesse but was grabbed my Leon and dragged over to his car. She remembered what he said about having the scanners.

When they arrived they all showed Silver around. They told her that the rows of cars went on for miles but only four people raced each time, and there was at least one race a night. Dom, Vince and Letty were planning on racing and Leon was on look out, so it left Mia, Silver, Brian and Jesse alone together.

"You'll get used to it after a while," Brian said as he put his arm around Silver's shoulders.

"I'm sure she'll adjust perfectly," Mia nodded

"Yeah," Silver said quickly. "I like it already."

"Fucking dicks!"

"Hello, Letty," Brian said sarcastically. "Always a pleasure."

"What's up?" Mia laughed before she could say anything.

"Apparently it's a little off that three people who know each other enter a four person race," she grumbled. "And because I was the last one to sign up for it I had to give it up."

"That sucks," Jesse said.

"Beyond sucks, it's the most suckish thing in this suckish world," she growled as she sat on the hood of her car and laid back.

"Baby," Dom said cautiously as he came over with Vince to get their cars.

"Don't 'baby' me," she mumbled.

"I'll let you race in my place if you want," he said as he stood at the hood of her car.

She didn't say anything but then finally sat up. "No, you race." She scooted forward and put her arms around him. She kissed him before saying "good luck."

Vince smiled apologetically at Letty as he and Dom got into their cars. Almost as soon as they drove off Jesse followed on foot. Brian made an excuse and left too. Silver looked after Jesse, he hadn't spoken to her for a while. It made her wonder if he was OK.

"How is it going with Jesse?" Mia asked. "I haven't seen you two talking."

"Yeah, he hasn't spoken to me for a while..."

"Don't worry about it," Letty mumbled. "There could be loads of reasons why."

The girls went into conversation about boys, Jesse, dating and other subjects, but Silver stayed out of it. She watched as the drivers lined up, there was Dom, Vince, then two girls. Each of them looked at each other while a woman came into the centre of the road with a flag. She held it up, stuck her hip out then dramatically dropped the flag.

All four cars zoomed off and Silver was mesmerised by the view. She forgot about Jesse and everything else. All she could focus on were the four cars, the four cars which were now blurs in the distance. As she watched them get tiny they turned a corner. Once they did everyone turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Silver looked that way and a couple of minute later the four cars came zooming around the corner.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Dom," Mia and Letty said together.

Just as Silver went to say something a car zoomed over the finishing line. She rolled her eyes as she saw it was Dom who had crossed it. She didn't bother asking how the girls had known. Instead she went over to congratulate him.

Everyone was screaming and shouting. As the crowd went mental all the cash was handed to Dom. The girls from the race sulked off, but Vince was smiling, technically he had won as well. The whole team were around him now and one by one they congratulated him.

When the team arrived back at the Toretto's the party was already in full swing. It was a site Silver had seen before but it was much bigger. Women danced around while the men tried to focus enough to dance beside them. There were games being played on the consoles, music was blaring and there was enough food and drink to go around.

Letty went off somewhere with Dom while Brian went off with Mia. Leon and Vince surveyed the room then decided to go find some girls. Silver was left alone with Jesse but just as she was about to say something he walked off.

Suddenly Silver realised what Jesse's problem was, it was her. Before she could say anything one of the girls from the race came over. She had come in close second. She was quite small, and wore a nice flowy blue dress and heels. Her hair was now down and falling in curls around her face.

"Hi, I'm Devon," she smiled. "Sorry if I seemed sulky after the race. There's only so many times you can lose to Dom and feel happy about it."

"It's OK, I'm Silver," she laughed.

"Come sit with us!" Before Silver could say anything she was dragged over to a group of people "Hey guys, meet Silver!"

One of the two other girls stood up, "I'm Jane," she smiled. She was slightly tanned and the tallest. She was wearing a tight black dress and her hair was also curled. "It's nice to meet you."

The other girl stood up too. Silver had to do a double take, she looked just like Jane. "I'm Holly."

None of the guys moved. There were three of them. One of them was all scruffy looking, he sorted of reminded Silver of a slightly smaller version of Vince. The second was small and timid looking and the third Silver couldn't deny was incredibly good looking, but not in an obvious way.

The scruffy one grumbled, "hey there, I'm Guy." While the timid one mumbled that his name was Stewart.

The last guy stood up, "I'm Shaun," he smiled. "Fancy getting a drink?"

"Oh, sure, that would be great."

The two of them wandered over to the kitchen. He went to grab two beers but Brian stopped him. He took one of them from him and put it back.

"She's underage."

"That's cool, we can find entertainment in more legal ways." He thought for a moment. "How about a dance?"

"A dance sounds good," Silver smiled.

She pulled Shaun into the living room again before Brian could say anything. As the song changed she pulled him closer to her. They started to move in time with the music and soon Silver found herself laughing.

However, the laughter soon stopped. She looked over to see Jesse in the corner of the room with some girl. He was kissing her and their hands were all over each other. Soon the dancing stopped too. She apologised swiftly and excused herself.

She stormed past everyone and straight up the stairs. She went into the room and slammed her bedroom door. She grabbed the nearest object and lobbed it at the wall.

"What happened?" Letty asked as she and Mia came in.

"Jesse!" Silver cried. "All over that stupid skank!"

"What?" Letty sounded confused now.

"Didn't you see them? They were all over each other. I can't believe I actually thought he liked me!" Silver moaned.

"Don't worry about it," Letty said quietly. "He's just being stupid. Maybe he thinks you're not interested."

Silver thought for moment then said, "then maybe I'm not."

She walked from the room before the girls could say anything. She skipped down the stairs then wondered through the house till she found Vince. He was sitting playing a video game with a bunch of people.

"Want to dance?" She asked bluntly.

"Sure," he grinned as he put down the controller.

The two of them walked over to the middle of the living room, putting them in the middle of the crowd. As a new song started up, they started to dance.

"What is this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This. Dancing with me, the closeness... I thought I wasn't your type."

"To be honest you're not, and I'm not looking for anything serious anyway."

"Oh," he frowned but then smiled wickedly. "So, if we were to take it a lot further than dancing and leave it after that, you would be OK with that?"

"Yes," Silver smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed her back as they danced and soon he led her over the stairs. However, as they were about to go up Brian stopped them. He gave Vince a look who shrugged at Silver and walked away.

"No one in particular, eh?"

"OK, there was but he wasn't interested, Vince was my bit of fun for the night."

"Silver..."

"Look, I'm an adult and Brian, you can't just start running my life for me," Silver said sadly.

He thought for a moment then sighed. "Oh, alright, just be careful."

She nodded but walked away first. She found Vince again who put an arm around her and got her that drink she was denied earlier. Their flirting picked up again as they drank. Silver could see that his heart wasn't really in it anymore. Honestly, she had been shocked at his quick acceptance of her offer, but just being close to him and talking to him distracted her so she wasn't going to complain. But it attracted new attention. Jesse was the one to come over this time. He shoved Vince out of the way as he shouted at Silver.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"I'm drinking and flirting a little," she laughed.

"With Vince? That's just stupid."

"Hey, man!" Vince said, annoyed.

He was ignored. "Yes, with Vince," Silver said.

"Idiot," Jesse mumbled.

"You're just jealous because I can get laid anytime I want," she growled. "And you rarely get any."

She didn't mean what she said, it wasn't true, she just wanted to hurt him so he could feel how she felt. She felt guilty for saying it and that guilt only grew when she saw the pained look on Jesse's face. She could see it all in his eyes and the pale skin.

* * *

_R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

"Jess, I..."

"Don't," he growled before storming off.

Luckily only Silver, Vince and Jesse heard what she said. When she turned around Vice shook his head at her but then pulled her in for a hug. His arms tightened around her briefly before he held her away so he could look at her.

"Promise me that you didn't mean it," he whispered.

"I didn't," she whispered. "I was just angry."

"About?"

"Him and that skank," she sighed.

Vince pulled her outside and they sat on the porch. He sighed before saying, "he likes you."

"If he did he wouldn't have been with her."

"Maybe he thought you weren't interested," Vince suggested. "But you are, aren't you?"

"I think so," she admitted. "But only you, Mia and Letty know so you can't say anything."

He nodded before adding, "you're a good kisser."

Silver couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For?"

"I was going to use you..."

"I don't mind much, I mean I started to realise how bad that could have turned out," he sighed. "And now I know you like Jess I'm glad we didn't..."

They sat in silence after that. Vince put his arm around her so that she could lean gently against him. They were there for almost ten minutes before they were interrupted.

"Can I take over?" Brian asked.

"Sure," Vince shrugged.

He got up and left as quickly as possible. Brian moved over to where Silver was. He sat down beside her and shuffled close to her. He nudged her knee carefully with his.

"Any idea what's wrong with Jesse?"

"I might have said something," she mumbled.

"What exactly?"

"Something cruel," she whispered. "But I'm not repeating it. He doesn't deserve that."

"Did you mean it?"

"No, I was just in a bad mood," she mumbled. "I'll apologise after the party."

"And you could let him know that you like him."

"Bri-"

"Don't," he cut her off. "I know, everyone does, I thought Jess did too..."

"Apparently he liked me..."

"He probably does, go talk to him," Brian urged.

"Like I said, I'll wait till later."

Brian just shrugged and left her to sit on the porch alone. She thought about what everyone was telling her while she was there. Maybe they were wrong, maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Jesse only acted that way because it was Vince.

Realising that going over it in her head wasn't going to make things better, Silver decided to distract herself by getting back to the party. She had a couple of drinks and even played on the consoles for a bit. She couldn't help but deny that she was having fun but she was relieved when it ended.

"Go," Vince mumbled and looked over at the stairs.

Before she could respond Jesse came downstairs with a girl. It was the one from earlier. Silver felt her stomach tighten and her heart rate heighten. Vince's mouth dropped as did most of the team's.

"I'll think about checking that party out," he whispered to her as he kissed her goodnight.

"Silver," Vince whispered. He sounded apologetic.

When Jesse turned around he looked at the team staring at him. "What?"

"Did you...?" Leon asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," Jesse started. "But no, we didn't. We fooled around a bit that's all."

"We were just wondering, Jess," Leon whispered.

"Well don't," he mumbled as he went back upstairs.

"Maybe you should say something," Brian said.

Silver just nodded and headed upstairs. She counted the steps it took until she was outside his bedroom. _Run, you still can _y'know, she thought to herself. And she almost did, but managed to stop herself with a slight hit to her head before taking a deep breath then knocking and entering.

"What?" he asked as he looked over from the bed.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier, I really didn't mean it," she started nervously. "I was just angry and you happened to be there."

"I didn't hear you snap at Vince," he grumbled.

"I took _other_ things out on Vince," she whispered shyly.

"You didn't?" His eyes bulged in surprise.

"No no no," she said quickly. "We just kissed."

"I'm glad, I know what V and the other guys are like."

"And what about you and that girl?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm genuine enough. I'm not gonna forget about her, I meant it when I said I might go meet her later. If I don't then I'll call her tomorrow and see if she wants to go out for coffee."

"Oh, I... I didn't realise," Silver mumbled. "Good luck, Jess. And I really am sorry." She went to leave but then stopped. She put a pair of pyjamas and other bits near the door. "I'll come back up later, if you're asleep or want to stay in here I can just grab my stuff."

He didn't protest or say she could have the room so she just left. She wandered downstairs and just shrugged when everyone looked at her. She sat down on the couch between Vince and Brian who had Mia on his lap. A bunch of questions almost instantly came her way, she tried to shrug them off but it didn't work.

"Why don't we go outside?" Brian asked.

"If you wanna," Silver shrugged.

Mia gave him a nod of reassurance before kissing him softly and getting off of his lap. Brian got up and waited for Silver to get up before they headed outside and sat down on the porch. They stretched their legs out and their eyes focused on the houses across the road.

"So..." She trailed off.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Figured you needed some air."

"I guess..."

"What _were_ you planning on doing with V anyway?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But it shouldn't matter to you, Bri. I'm not a kid, I'm more into guys than when you knew me. I know what I'm doing." He didn't look too pleased with her answer but he forced himself to give a little shrug. She laughed slightly and leaned back a little. "I liked you, y'know?"

"When?"

"When I first met you," she smiled. "And you knew, you said when I first came. You were my older brother's cute best friend. I loved it when he brought you home."

"You never actually said," Brian commented.

"I didn't think you noticed me, seemed pointless."

"Well I did notice but you're brother made me see the big protective brother side of it all. I'm not saying that would've been all I could've felt but my feelings stopped there."

"Even so," she whispered. "If I'd have asked you to stay, back then, would you have?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well Bri..." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Maybe when my time is done here, you'll ask me to stay."

Suddenly they heard an irritated noise from behind them. They turned around to see Mia standing in the doorway, she must have come to check on them. She stormed off and Brian instantly got up in order to follow her inside.

"Mia, wait!" Brian called as Silver came in behind him.

"No!" She shouted back.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Dom asked in shock.

"She's a little home wrecker!" Mia shouted at Silver. "She wants Brian all to herself. I heard her say that she used to like him and that she's hoping for him to ask her to stay. She just wants him. I knew something wasn't right about her being here!"

"Mia, it's not like that," Brian pleaded.

"He's right," Silver said hastily. "I don't even like him like that."

"Shut up!" Mia growled. "I believe you Brian but I don't believe her."

"What can I do?" he said sadly.

"I don't mind her being here but when we move into that apartment of yours it's between her and me," Mia said harshly. "I'm not saying we'll break up or anything but I can't live with her when it's just the three of us."

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he came down the stairs. "I heard shouting."

"I think you should go meet that girl," Mia said cruelly. "She seems nice. There's only your family and some girl off the street here. I think you should go and have some fun."

Jesse looked worriedly at Silver, "some girl off the street?"

"She's right Jesse," Silver mumbled. "You seemed to like her, I think you should go meet her too."

Jesse looked stunned in Silver's direction but before anyone could say anything she turned around and left. She shut the front door behind her and ran down the porch steps. She didn't stop running until she was at the end of the street.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when she decided to return home. She looked around at the different houses as she walked back up the street. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when she walked along the path to the Toretto's front door.

"We need to talk," Brian said as she walked through the door.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Silver whispered.

"It's not about that," he whispered as he sat down.

She joined him. "So, what is it about?"

"Your mom called earlier," Brian started. "She said she was worrying about where you were."

"Well that makes sense, I never told her exactly where I was going."

"And she said she tried to call you and she couldn't get through," Brian explained. "She said I should talk to you about what happened and why you left. Better to hear it from you she said."

Silver sat in shock, unable to think of something to say. After a few minutes of silence she tried to get up and go upstairs. Brian, however, stopped her and made her sit back down on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on."

"Fine!" She shouted. Everyone at this point was back in the living room. They all looked nervous, each wondering if they should walk back out again. "It was never just one race, or a couple of races… I raced all the time back home. I've… I've… I've done other stuff to," she admitted. "Nothing much, petty crime but I ended up in juvey for a few months. Marge and Roy couldn't handle it so they asked me to move out. I couldn't blame them…"

"When did this happen?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, I was about seventeen, I think it was like a week before my eighteenth," she whispered angrily. "I was with mom for almost a year, Marge and Roy wouldn't let me come back to them… I stopped living with her a couple of months ago and she kept asking me to come back because she knew I was in more trouble."

"How much more trouble?" Dom asked quietly.

"Well I lost a race not long before I got sent down and I owed him money… Well while I was away part of it was because I'd wrecked a small garage and mom used the money I'd been saving to help pay for the damages, she thought it could help," she explained. "So when I got out I didn't have the money to pay him back… I tried to race again but I didn't win, came in close second but then I ended up owing even more money to him."

"What was the deal for the second race?" Dom asked.

"If I won he kept his share and my debt was wiped clean... But if I lost then I would owe him the money for that race, the one before and interest."

"How much?" Brian asked.

"I'm not saying."

"Please," Brian pleaded. "I'll give you the money."

"That's why I'm not telling you," she sighed. "Look, I lied, I knew you were here. I didn't know exactly where but I hoped I'd run into you. I had to get away from it all… Him, the judgement... If he knew I was with mom and John... I just... I..."

"It's OK," Brian whispered as he gave her a quick hug.

"I thought you said you couldn't drive," Dom commented.

"No, I said I didn't drive except for that time I raced... Well, _times. _I can drive, legally and everything. I just choose not to."

"Why would you choose not to?" Leon laughed.

But Silver ignored him. She turned to Mia and said clearly, "I only came here because the last time I felt safe Brian was around. I haven't liked him properly since I was twelve, I mean there was something before he left but that's gone. I want to be here with him because I feel safe and unjudged around him."

"I'm not saying it changes everything, but I am sorry for calling you a home wrecker," Mia told her, a slight smile playing on her lips.

R&R

A couple of nights later in order to distract Silver, the team took her to another race. Jesse wasn't so harsh on her but neither brought up their feelings, he still believed she had no interest. Mia was also less harsh but still on guard.

When they arrived it was busier. Silver was told that there would be more than just one race tonight as long as the cops didn't show up. This made her feel surprisingly uncomfortable but at the same time she was looking forward to it.

"We're not racing tonight, guys," Dom announced.

There were protests as Silver asked, "why not?"

"I figured we would relax tonight," he explained. "And the parties at Hector's so we can relax even more afterwards."

Hearing that they could have fun and not clean up made the team cheer with happiness. And they soon forget the fact they weren't racing when the first one started. Even Silver seemed to calm down. She stood to the side near one of the cars when the others went to get a closer look.

Silver did, however, stand on her tip toes just in case, but she wasn't up there long when she was pulled back. Someone had their hand over her mouth and was pulling her into a nearby alleyway. They pushed her up against the wall before they spoke.

"Well, well, well, I thought you had no money."

"Eric," she gasped.

"Yeah, I think I remember something..." He paused mockingly. "Oh, that's right. You owe me money for two races, with interest."

"I don't have it!" She cried as he gripped her tighter.

"I believe you, but now I know where you are so I need you to cough up soon."

She just nodded shakily. He grinned, kissed her cheek and let go. He stroked her cheek before leaving. She took a few breaths before leaving the alley and going back over to the cars. She waited patiently for the others to return.

"Hey, you OK?" Brian asked.

Silver just nodded. "How was the race?" She whispered.

"I would've lost my bet," Vince grumbled.

"I told you the chick had moves, brother," Leon laughed.

"I hate it when you're right," Vince said grimly.

"Sounds like you boys had fun," she chuckled, but even she could tell it was forced.

Luckily no one seemed to notice. They all went in to discussing the race and the other races that occurred afterwards. SIlver received worried looks every so often when they seemed to notice how little she spoke but no one said anything. They only wanted to when Brian and Dom noticed a guy staring at her and Silver seemed to be watching him too, a little on edge.

It was the start of the third race when Brian hesitantly said, "SIlver..."

"I know that look, Bri. I'm fine, I'm just knackered, I probably shouldn't have come."

"Maybe we should go home," Dom whispered. "Or head back to Hector's. It's pretty average tonight and most people will be heading back soon. If you don't mind, Silver?"

She shook her head. "No, whichever is fine with me."

As they walked away the team didn't notice when Silver fell behind. She was too tried and shaky to keep up with them so she slowed down, wanting to take her time. As she did Eric stopped her again and told her to keep quiet.

"You better not have told your boys about me," he growled.

"I didn't," she ground out.

He went to say something else but the team turned round. When they saw her in Eric's grasp he let go. Brian charged as did the rest of the guys. Mia and Letty stayed by Silver as the guys told him to back off and threw a few punches.

"She owes me and I have no problem in thinking she already told you that."

"How much?" Dom asked stiffly.

"Nothing you can afford tough guy."

The guys handed him the cash they were intending to use for racing. "Is this enough?" Brian spat.

"That'll be plenty," Eric scowled before walking off.

The team had tried to get home quickly in order to check on Silver. She gave the low down on Eric and what had happened while she was alone. Jesse seemed a lot better around her now and that made her forget a little about Eric.

"You look cold," he commented. "I'll go get you a blanket."

SIlver nodded thankfully at him but once he was out of sight she moaned, "how can he not think I like him?"

"Well have you ever said you didn't?" Vine asked.

"No..."

"Actually," Brian said as he realised. "You did. When we were in the kitchen, you said you had no interest in him."

"Wait, before the party?" Vince asked.

"That's the one," Brian said.

"Yeah, he went to the kitchen but came back without a drink, we teased him and he snapped."

"_Shit_," she sighed. "I didn't mean that, it was just to get Brian off my back."

"Sorry it took me a while," Jesse said as he came back down the stairs. "Here."

She took it from him but then whispered, "Jess... Would you...?" She lifted the blanket up and patted the space next to her.

He nodded and came to sit under the covers with her. She made sure it was wrapped around them both before leaning against him. As he put his arms around her the others made excuses to leave the room. Some got drinks, some got food and some went upstairs. Once they were completely alone she leant over and kissed him.

He drew back and looked at her, "what was that for?"

"I didn't mean what I said, Jesse," she whispered. "And when you over heard me saying I wasn't interested I just did that to get Brian off my back."

"Why didn't you say before?" he asked, his face scrunched up a little like he didn't believe her. "And about what you said, after being with _her _I guess I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve it," she laughed. "And I didn't think you heard me."

"So you like me?"

"Of course," she grinned. "I hate how much we've changed since I first met you. I wish I could go back and just say how I felt when it popped up."

"Me too," he admitted.

"Well you can now..."

"I like you, Silver," he admitted. "In fact, I might just _love _you."

Before she could respond he leaned in and kissed her, but it wasn't a quick one like before. He pulled her even closer and ran his fingers through her hair as their lips went into action. They both couldn't help but smile into the kisses, as they became more deeper.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Jesse and Silver still sat in each other's arms. Neither of them said anything when they were rejoined and neither did the team. They all just sat and watched a movie in peace. Almost half way through the second movie most of the team went up to bed. Jesse had said earlier that Silver could have the room so she was one of the ones to retire to bed.

Once she got up there she got changed swiftly before crawling into bed. She got comfortable but when she turned off the light she found it hard to keep her eyes closed. So she rolled onto her side and forced herself to fall asleep. She even took to counting sheep in the hopes that it would help.

Half an hour passed with no luck and it was then that she heard a noise. She rolled over and turned on the bedside lamp on to see Jesse stood just inside the room. He shrugged at her so she moved over and patted the space next to her, a grin plastered on her face.

He shut the door as she turned off the light. He quietly walked over to the bed and climbed in. He pulled the covers around them both. He draped his arm over her and she held onto his hand. Just as he was about to say something she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

Silver and Jesse both woke up before the team. He kissed her lightly before sneaking out of the room and going back downstairs. She quietly fell back onto the bed and hugged herself. She smiled up at the ceiling and couldn't help but feel happy.

Things weren't perfect, Mia hated her more than ever and she was a screw up, even Brian probably didn't look at her the same. However, things were finally happening between her and Jesse and she had paid off her debts, at least she hoped that was the end of her involvement with Eric. But no matter what, she was going to pay the team back for the money they had used.

After thinking about her life and weighing out the good with bad she got up. She wandered into the bathroom. The house was silent as she went so she tried to stay as quiet as possible.

She was only in the shower for a few minutes when she shut it off and jumped out again. She dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her. She leaned over the sink and brushed her teeth before grabbing her clothes and nipping back into the bedroom.

She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and grabbed some new ones out of the wardrobe. She dropped the towel to the floor and pulled on her underwear. There was a knock at the door as she pulled on her t-shirt.

"Erm, come in?" she said unsurely.

Jesse walked in as she pulled on her shorts. He half covered his eyes before saying," sorry."

"Why? I said you could come in," she laughed. "Plus, if you're not going to cover your eyes completely then there's no point in covering them at all."

Jesse just laughed and dropped his hand as she finished putting on her shorts. "The rest of the team are downstairs already."

"Really? I never heard them."

"They all said you were in the shower," he shrugged.

"Weird."

He waited for her to clear up a bit before walking downstairs with her. When she got downstairs she felt guilty. She had messed up so much yet almost instantly things were turning around and going good for her. She didn't deserve that.

"Can I do anything for you?" Silver asked them.

"Like?" Letty asked.

"Well, chores and stuff. I mean, I'll still pay you all back the money that you gave to Eric, but I figured that I could run errands till then."

"Well," Dom admitted. "We do need some things from the mall."

"Yeah, I meant to go get some stuff ages ago," Mia sighed. "I never got round to it."

"Well, make a list," I insisted. "I'll go get it."

As everyone made a list and handed her it Brian gave her some money." Here," he whispered.

"Bri…"

"It's from the shopping jar. We all use it," he explained.

"But none of you owe money."

"Add it to the amount you owe then," Dom shrugged.

She reluctantly took it and the lists, then put them in her pocket just as Jesse handed her his car keys. She went to argue but he just put his hands over his ears. Silver rolled her eyes and bid them farewell before leaving.

Jesse's car was easy to work but it wasn't what Silver was used it. So she was more than thankful when she reached the mall and could get out. She parked in the basement car park that sat underneath the mall, which meant she had to walk along and go up the elevator or the stairs.

She managed to get almost everything on her list from the three storey mall. Surprisingly enough there weren't many bags which made things a lot easier for her. As she was walking she checked the list one last time. There were a couple of things she could get from the lower floor on her way down.

Before she did go down to get them she stopped at a small indoor coffee shop. She ordered a coffee and sat down to drink it. She let the bags take up the seats beside and across from her. She drank slowly and checked her phone for the time. Considering it took her almost twenty minute to drive and locate the mall she had only been gone two hours. Maybe she shouldn't have window shopped so much.

"Hello."

"Huh?" Silver looked around confused.

"I'm Hector," the man explained as he sat down.

"Oh, you know Brian and that," she nodded, remembering the name being mentioned.

"That's right, I remember them pointing you out at the race, I thought you were all coming back to mine after…"

"We were," Silver explained. "But something came up, it's my fault really, I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh that's a shame, well there'll be plenty of other times," he smiled. "Do you need help with those by the way? Because I'm leaving in five."

"Oh, no, I need to get some more stuff," she whispered. "But thank you anyway."

"What do you need?"

"Erm… Here." She handed him the list.

He studied it then laughed, "do you know where to get this?" She went to speak but then closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Well drink up," he grinned. "I'll show you where you can get it all."

She smiled shyly before drinking the rest of her coffee. She stood up and grabbed some of the bags, before she could grab the rest Hector got them. He then led her down the escalators and over to a couple of shops.

"I'm sure that stuff is at the back of the shop," he explained. "Don't tell Dom where you got them, everyone gets the stuff from here but Dom likes to go elsewhere."

"My lips are sealed," she laughed. "Thanks, Hector."

He handed the rest of the bags to her before he took off an imaginary hat and bowed before leaving. She smiled to herself before going into the shop. She picked up the last of Dom's things and paid swiftly. Outside the shop she swapped the bags around so she had an even number in each hand. She was too busy doing this that she didn't notice the elevator doors open. She ended up having to run over to them.

She got in just in time but a couple of bags fell just inside. As she was hurriedly picking them up she almost jumped. As the doors were closing she thought she saw Eric watching her. But when she looked again he wasn't there. She just shook her head to clear her mind.

Once she was in the basement car park all thoughts of Eric were out of her mind. She just wanted to put the bags in the car so that she didn't have to carry them. As she was walking over to the car and thinking about this she was grabbed and dragged. For some unknown reason she kept an even tighter grip on the bags so they wouldn't fall. She didn't even loosen her grip when she was pulled into a side cupboard of some sort.

"I knew I saw you!" She gasped when she saw it was Eric.

"I don't appreciate your boys making a fool of me like that," he grinned.

After that he said nothing, didn't give her a chance either. He just twisted both her wrists so that she dropped the bags. He then threw her against what looked like a counter of some sort. She felt it go into her back but she didn't have time to react before he grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

Only then did she have time to try and catch her breath. While she did this he studied the bags and grinned when he saw something. He pulled out a spanner and swung it around in his hand while he walked closer to her.

"Now, this wasn't very smart," he teased. "Having something so dangerous around, anything could happened."

Just as she was about to shout for him to wait he swung down and hit her on the left shoulder. It made her collapse but he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up. He shouted for her to stand strong while he aimed for her side. It sent her flying sideways and onto the floor.

"Now, little Julie, this isn't good enough."

He threw the spanner aside and again pulled her up by her hair. This time he held her against the wall by putting his hand around her neck. She kicked him and beat his chest with her fists as his grip got tighter. Eventually he did let go and she gasped for air. He grinned as she finally got her breathing to a regular rhythm but then he grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach several times.

"I think that's your debt paid," he said with satisfaction. "None of this would have happened you know, you just had to stay loyal. I hope you had just as much fun as me, Julie."

She tried to stay standing till he left. Once he had she collapsed to the floor in a heap. She laid there crying for a while before she realised she had to get home. She started by getting onto her hands and knees. She then pushed herself up so that she was just on her knees. She then pulled herself up using her right arm and the counter.

Nothing could explain why but she carried the bags out of the cupboard. She tried to hold them all in her right arm but unfortunately a couple of bags had to go in her left hand. She wanted to scream went it pulled at her shoulder. She breathed out before leaving the cupboard.

Luckily Jesse's car was close by so she was able to get there and throw the bags in. She walked around the car, using it for support so that she could get in the driver's side. She closed her eyes and thought about her injuries for a moment. She had bruises to her stomach, side and probably her back, her shoulder was in complete agony and some of her hair and been pulled out. It seemed like he had tried to target her left side.

After thinking about this she prepared the car then released the handbrake with her right hand before quickly putting it onto the wheel so she could steer. As she came out of the car park she tried to drive slowly, really she had no choice, she couldn't exactly change gears with much ease. Whenever she moved her feet or her arms it caused pain to shoot through the body.

"It's OK," she whispered to herself, in an attempt of reassurance.

She had thoughts about this all the way back to the Toretto's house. This kept her motivated but it didn't help with the driving. She almost crashed the car three times on the way back. It didn't help that she had double vision. Even when she got back her driving hadn't improved. She parked it across the driveway rather than on it.

She managed to stumble out of the car. This time she ignored the bags. She just dragged herself over to the house and through the front door. It swung shut behind her but when she reached the living room no one looked up.

"Need help with the bags?" Dom asked over his shoulder.

They all waited for an answer but Silver didn't say anything. When they turned around their mouths hung open in shock. They all got up instantly and hastily came towards her. They all came closer and Brian managed to catch her just as she fell.

"Help me," she whispered before blacking out completely.

* * *

_R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

"Well look who's awake," Brian said softly as Silver opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"Hospital," he whispered.

"How am I?" she yawned.

"You have a broken shoulder," Leon whispered.

"And apparently when you were hit in the side and stomach it clipped a rib so that's fractured…" Vince went on.

"And your head was bleeding from where your hair was grabbed," Letty said quietly.

"They asked who did it," Jesse almost growled. "We said we weren't sure, we figured you should say who."

"But we know it was Eric," Brian spoke again.

She gulped. "He caught me off guard." She then quickly grabbed at her neck.

"What's the matter?" they all asked urgently.

"Are there bruises?" she asked as she titled her head back.

"Very faint ones," Brian mumbled. "Why?"

"He grabbed me is all. Was there any on my back?"

"Limited bruising," Jesse mumbled.

"Don't seem so sad guys, I'm alive aren't I?" she chuckled nervously.

"It's not funny," Brian said firmly.

"Sure it is, I never have to deal with that dick again and your apartment should hopefully be done soon. Which is a miracle seen as you said it would be done already. That's something to look forward to. Oh, and I didn't crash Jesse's car," she chuckled. "Please, will you guys see the good side to this."

"Silver…" Brian mumbled.

"Please, I don't want any of you to be sad, I don't deserve it."

"About that," Mia started. "I think it should be Brian, you and I in the apartment. Wouldn't be the same any other way."

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I can see from this that you needed protection so I believe what you said about coming here to see Brian because you felt safe."

"Thanks, Mia," she mumbled.

After that the team were forced to stay happy. They tried to talk about happy things, positive things. Silver even mentioned meeting Hector and how he helped her with the last bits of her shopping. Everything was really calm and carefree but then the cops came in.

"Good, you're awake," the male cop said.

"Yeah, and you're wasting your time," she said. "I'm not pressing charges or anything."

The team choked on their drinks as the cop asked, "what? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "There's no need. Thank you anyway."

"Well, we're going to head back to the station," he said unsurely. "But ring down if you change your mind and we'll get your statement."

She nodded a thanks to them and as soon as they'd left the team jumped her with questions, all of them asking why she wasn't going to press charges.

"Because," she said firmly. "It's my choice and I know it's over."

"How can you possibly know that?" Brian asked angrily.

She didn't cower but held her ground. "Because he wants nothing more to do with me. It would have been over after he got his money but then you all got into that fight which meant we were no longer even. Now we are. Eric is a coward of a man but he stands by his beliefs, when he becomes even with someone he no longer torments."

"How do you know that?"

"That's a story for another day," she said sternly.

* * *

She was in for a few days before she got to go home to the Toretto house again. As soon as she was told she was promised to go on bed rest, she was to do no heavy lifting and her left arm was to stay in a sling. She was also given special shampoo to help with her head along with some prescription pain killers.

Once she was actually back at home she was taken straight over to the couch. The team then went and got things for her. Jesse sat under a blanket with her while the girls got her food and drinks. The guys ended up bringing her presents.

"Guys, I can't, I owe you all too much."

"Yeah, and you're sick," Dom laughed. "So open."

There were only a few. The first one was a big comfy jumper from Mia and Brian she grinned before pulling it on, with a little help from Jesse. The second was from Letty and Dom, it was bed stuff for her new room at Brian's. The third was from both Vince and Leon, this one was surprisingly nice. It had a photo frame inside, in the frame there was a collage made up of photos of the team.

"Wow, surprisingly, I think I love Vince and Leon's the most," she smiled. "It's wonderful."

"There would be some of you but we couldn't get any," Vince said sadly.

"No, it's better this way."

"Here," Jesse whispered as he handed over his.

She grinned at him before opening it. Inside were a couple of tickets and what looked like an A4 poster. On it was what looked like a sunset with a group of people in front.

"The tickets are to a show in a few weeks, I booked it in advance in case you weren't feeling better and the poster is of us," he explained. "Cartoon versions of us, we don't have a family photo so I figured I'd draw us. I used a slightly different version of that software I showed you when we first met."

"I love it," she smiled. "I didn't know you could draw."

"I can't," he blushed.

"Well this looks good to me, we'll put it up in our room," she grinned.

"But take it with you when you go to Brian's," he said softly.

She kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't forget about it."

* * *

_R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

"Jesse," Silver whispered as she walked into his room.

"Sorry, do you need in here?" he asked.

"No, no, I just wanted to see if you would help me with something."

"Erm, sure, anything," he said as he stepped closer. "What do you need?"

"I need you to call a family meeting," Silver whispered. "But not till tomorrow."

"Why then?"

"Because I don't know how they'll react to what I have to say so at least they'll have the races to look forward to which is the day after," she explained.

"And why can't you call the meeting?"

"I want to get ready and pack my stuff up ready for Brian's," she whispered. "So, please?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Of course I will," he smiled.

She smiled softly at him as he left the room to give her some space. She started by taking everything from around the room and putting it on the bed. She then dragged over a couple of boxes. She was thankful that her body didn't feel as sore, her shoulder was still healing but she'd gotten used to it now.

The first things she packed were her clothes, she made sure to leave out a couple of outfits and underwear so she could use them over the next few days. Those would go into her bag once she was done with them. After her clothes were packed away she put any bathroom/beauty products that she didn't need in the same box. Afterwards she closed up the box and taped it shut as best as she could The next box was then filled with material goods like books she'd bought, the pictures she was given and other such things. Once she was done with this one she did the same as before.

After the boxes were put to the side of the room she went to the cupboard just outside. She pulled out some new sheets and bed covers. They had been changed not too long ago but she wanted to make the room all nice for when Jesse officially moved back in. Her arm was still out of order so she couldn't change them but she managed to strip the bed and leave the clean sheets there. She'd get Mia or someone to help her later.

As she looked around the room she tried to think about how she was going to tell them. She was going to tell them the truth about herself and why all this happened. She hadn't exactly lied to them but she hadn't told them all everything and before they accepted her fully she wanted them to know the truth.

"So what is the family meeting for?" Jesse asked as he walked into the room.

"Jesus, Jess!" Silver shouted as she put her hand over her chest. "You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry," he laughed. "But you didn't answer the question."

"I didn't lie, before I continue I didn't lie," she said hesitantly. "But I didn't tell you all everything. There are a lot of things I missed out."

"So why are you telling us now?" he questioned. "We all have secrets."

"But, I'm not the same girl Brian knew all those years ago, he's letting the girl he knew back into his life and I want him to know the new me before he makes that choice," she explained.

"And if he doesn't like it?" Jesse asked. "If he doesn't want you here?"

"Then I'll leave," she said sadly. "I care about you an awful lot Jesse, but to be honest if it wasn't for Brian then I wouldn't have met you, I have to go on Brian's choice."

"I understand," he shrugged. "It might not be the end of us."

"Yeah, I'm not saying we won't ever see each other again but it might be a while," she shrugged.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the nose and whispered," you're being silly, Brian won't change his mind about you."

"I hope you're right," she laughed before taking off his hat and putting it on herself.

* * *

Silver sat in the middle of the floor, while the others sat around on the couch and the armchair. They all wanted her to sit down on one of the furniture pieces as it would be more comfortable. But she convinced them and now they were all sat around waiting for her to say something. Jesse had called for a family meeting after dinner, he had explained that it was for Silver but never said what it was about.

"Silver, spit it out," Brian sighed. "I can't take the suspense."

"I knew Eric before I lost the first race," she started.

"In what way?" Brian asked sternly.

"He was my boyfriend," she explained.

"You loved him?" Letty asked.

"I did," she laughed. "Not for long though."

"Explain," Brian said.

"Well, he heard about mom and John, never met them but gave me money to help with them," she explained. "I figured I'd have to pay it back."

"What? You didn't?" Dom questioned.

"No, I did," she said. "But he found out I was leaving him, he wasn't the man I fell in love with but he didn't believe I was ever in love with him in the first place. So I owed him the money he'd leant me but with a couple of thousand added to it."

"That's why you raced," Brian said in realisation.

"It wasn't my first time though, Bri," she giggled. "I liked it, I was good actually, one of the best. But something was different, I lost and before I went juvey I'd been saving up... But mom spent it for the expenses on that garage I wrecked... So I raced again and lost."

"But the beating," Dom started. "That's the end of it, the end of you and him?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I needed to tell you this Brian, and that I have a record, a big one."

"We all do," Letty spoke up. "Well, most of us."

"Yeah, he can't judge you on that," Mia said sternly, making sure Brian was listening to her.

"Bri, I'm telling you this because I'm not the same Silver you knew five years ago, I've changed... I know you want _her_ in your life, but I want you to want _me _in your life."

Brian stepped closer and knelt in front of her. "Jesse finds new ways to get car parts on the sly, Leon finds new ways to escape the cops at race meets, Vince is as dodgy as they come, Dom can plan some of the most illegal heists in the world, to be honest Letty and Mia, no matter how much they're involved or how much they keep secret from the law, they're not any better. I _live_ with criminals, I _am _a criminal, but we're what we are and what makes you think I wouldn't want a lost teenager in my home?"

"I'm not a teenager," she huffed out.

He hugged her tightly before saying, "that is how I know I'm right, you'd have a better argument than that."

"So does that mean you want me?"

"Yes, every single part of you."

"Although," Mia laughed. "If you're not ready to leave today then we don't want you."

"What?"

"We need you to be ready," Mia explained excitedly. "Because early tomorrow, we're going to the apartment, we're moving in our stuff and do the last bit of decorating."

* * *

True to their words Silver was woken early the next day. They moved all the boxes belonging to her, Brian and Mia to the new apartment. They kept their stuff in boxes around the living room. Anything big, like the TV for example, was placed in its position straight away.

Due to the kitchen, and the two bathrooms being new these were already decorated. As were Mia and Brian's room, they'd done it before. So the team decided to split for the remaining three rooms. Jesse and Silver did her room, Dom and Letty did the spare room and as it was the biggest room, the living room was done by Leon, Vince, Mia and Brian.

Once the rooms had been painted and had the objects placed inside of them the team relaxed. They spent the day making sure the house was complete and trying out the new pool that Brian had bought for the garden.

* * *

A few days later her shoulder was completely healed. Sometimes she got a slight ache but other than that she had no issues with it which was the very reason that the team took her to another race where Silver was able to get to know Hector properly. She hadn't been able to since thanking him for helping her shop. She also met some others and even entered a race herself, which she won. After the race was the party at the Toretto's, this was the moment Jesse and Silver really showed off that they were an official couple.

As time went on they went to more parties, races and had regular family gatherings. Silver spent these times trying to make up for everything bad she did to the team. She helped at the diner and garage while still paying off the debt. Even after that she continued to pay rent to Brian and help the team out individually.

It soon became that she was able to trust them. She told them about her brother and how he had broken into a garage but was shot, he was now paralyzed on his left side. She even spoke about her father and other personal aspects of her life. In return she learned more about the team.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

The team were sat at the apartment, they were all outside enjoying the barbeque and having a pool at hand. They each sat around on the grass, Leon and Vince were messing about in the pool while the others relaxed.

"I have a surprise for you," Brian smiled as he came and sat back down.

"_We_ have a surprise for you," Jesse corrected.

"What it is?" Silver asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Brian teased.

"Very soon," Leon and Vince both said.

"I think they're right," Dom grinned.

"Yeah, I'd say about five minutes?" Letty guessed.

"Or less," Jesse laughed.

"What is it?" Sliver demanded.

"Well well well," a voice said from behind her. "Is that a beer in your hand, young lady?"

Silver jumped up and whipped round. "Mom!" She dropped her beer, ran forward and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I've missed you!"

"Brian told me everything, explained it all," she whispered. "You should have told me about the money."

"No, it's all sorted now," she grinned.

"Hi, Julie!" John shouted from his wheel chair.

Silver crouched in front of him and laid a hand on his right leg. "Hi, John."

He leaned forward and whispered. "I've missed you, you left me with mom, she went mad."

Silver tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry, John. I won't do it again."

"Good," he grinned. It was that goofy grin that Silver loved.

She smiled at her mom and her brother before standing behind his wheel chair. She gripped the handles and rolled him closer, their mom followed with one arm draped around her daughter's shoulders.

"There's a few people I'd like you to meet," she said proudly.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
